Missing chapter for the rose and the dagger
by mischy22
Summary: Contains spoilers. Takes places right after the last chapter before the epilogue. As i did not like the gap between the two This story took shape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the names nor the places as they belong to the world created by Renee Ahdieh**

 **Takes place between the last chapter or the rose and the dagger and the Epilogue. Contains spoilers**

* * *

Khalid coughed once then gasped as he rolled to the side. Slowly his breathing became steady yet labored.

Jalal carefully leaned over and pulled Shahrzad to his cheats so she might see what was before her, "Calipha, look Khalid lives." True he was not awake but they could worry about that later.

Shahrzad's sobs quieted her tears still falling. Her eyes watched the slow rise and fall of Khalid's chest. Watched as the blood was no longer seeping from his wounds. Then her eyes saw the undeniable truth. Baba. He had given his life to save Khalid. Even so, his spell was not complete. Just as the rose his spell alone was not enough… but perhaps… Her hand grasped Khalid's tighter than she ever thought possible. Slowly she felt the undeniable feeling… just like the carpet and the chains.

 _Stay with me she willed._

She wasn't sure how she knew but there was no longer bleeding nor anything further she could do. The rest would be up to Khalid. "Can we get him …" It did not matter where just someplace where he could heal and possibly rest.

Jalal stood quickly barking orders within moments they had The Caliph placed on a stretcher and were taking him to the palace inside of Amardha. This had been Yasmine's suggestion. One Shahrzad was thankful of.

* * *

Jalal stayed in the doorway of where Khalid was now resting. A deep breath and he tried to steady himself. Since The Calipha and both princesses had arrived in camp he hadn't had time to speak to Khalid about the things that he had said after he found Despina had been sent away. Things he now regretted and wished to take back. Things… words he now might not ever have the chance to say.

A shaking hand touched his arm. His eyes opened to see the Calipha standing before him, "Calipha?"

"Will you ask my sister to make Khalid a tonic like the one she made for me?"

He only nodded unable to trust his voice right now. Unable to trust that his cousin would still be alive come the dawn.

* * *

Shazi curled up next to Khalid's side. He was in pain. He would heal she knew that but the pain right now was too much for him to wake. With every breath of his heart, thousands of daggers speared his chest and all she could do was helplessly watch.

Her father had done the best that he could but where he had given life he couldn't take the pain away. Even Artan hadn't been able to give Khalid peace from his pain. But he would live even if it meant keeping him quiet and calm for a week or two. More if he began to argue with her.

"Shazi?"

She turned her head to the soft voice filled with too much grief. "Irsa, I am sorry to …"

Irsa raised her hand to stop her sister from speaking, "If there is something that I can help with let me do it." She took a step closer to the raised bed pallet. "I made this when we arrived. I didn't have any mint or honey but…" The left trailed off with a sniffle.

"Thank you."

"Just don't scold him when he first wakes. I doubt it will do him any good."

"I will scold him for making me worry regardless if it is when he wakes or sometime after."

Irsa rolled her eyes trying not to let her hear feel all that it needed to. "He will need rest… But I suspect so do you."

* * *

Khalid inhaled sharply. How was it he was still alive? Or was he dead and living in a world where everything that mattered was now gone?

Something cool touched is lips. Horribly bitter. If not for knowing the taste he wouldn't have swallowed even a drop. "Shazi?" His voice hoarse with pain.

"Rest. I will be here when you wake."

Her voice had worry and grief. He suspected he was the cause of both. Yet he could not find the words to ask the questions that needed answered. Least not yet. Letting his fingers find her hand he allowed for more of liquid to be poured down his throat. Once he didn't feel this stabbing pain in his chest then they could speak… then they could put this horrible time behind them.

After he made all those responsible pay for all that had happen. And included Shazi's father… providing Jalal hadn't already.

* * *

Making sure Khalid was once again resting as he should Shahrzad slipped out to the antechamber. Despina was sleeping on some pillows in a corner. Jalal laying at her back. His weapons just within reach.

A step further and his eyes were open watching her despite only a single lantern lighting the room. Before she could bring a finger to her lips so not to wake Despina , Jalal asked, "The Caliph?" Worry filled his face.

"Resting. He woke long enough to have a tonic."

Relief washed through him, "Is there something you need?"

It wasn't his fault that he was so blunt. He had two jobs and both meant to keep his family safe. "I was going to see if a tray could be sent up."

He let out several curses the last waking Despina, "Brat Calipha you have horrible timing on waking a person."

"Well, I wouldn't have if a handmaiden had brought me a tray before she fell asleep."

Jalal sat there his eyes watching the two. Shazi knew Despina was no longer her handmaiden… but soon to be his wife if his cousin gave his blessing. Even if he didn't she was still a princess. Yet wasn't his place to point that out. Not when both women were smiling. And he was sure more was happening than just words.

Despina stretched, "A tray does sound lovely. Since we are all awake at this horrid hour I will see who can be roused to make one up."

"Just not stale bread I had my fill before leaving this place the last time."

Rolling her eyes Despina slowly stood before leaving without a word.

"Shazi?"

She knew he was not asking about how she had spoken to her former handmaiden turned princess but rather about stale bread. "I am sure Khalid will take care if it once he has the time too." After all, she had already told him everything that had happen since the last she had seen him.

* * *

 **R &R always welcome will be posting in rapid pace for a first few chapters. This will not be a long story.**


	2. Chapter 2

A short time later Despina came back with a handmaiden caring a large tray filled with fruits and cold meats. "This will have to due till a proper meal can be made unless Brat Calipha prefers to make it herself."

"I doubt my skills with food would service what is already on the tray." Shahrzad took a seat at the low table then carefully lifted the silver lid to the tray. Several different fruits including fresh sugared dates. Some pulled meat probably from what had been left from the night before. It didn't matter. It looked wonderful… or… she was just hungry. After all, she hadn't eaten anything worthwhile since she had left Rey. And what she had ate while in camp last night was hardly enough to fill her. Not when her nerves had been dancing anticipating what would happen once the letter had been sent. Choosing a date she savored the taste. Just as she reached for a second her stomach leaped into her throat, she had just enough time to move from the table before becoming sick.

Shouts around her as guards filled the room a moment more and Artan was beside her worry on his face than just the barest of smiles. Carefully he spoke his voice barely above a whisper, "I doubt the Caliph will remain in bed with all this commotion outside his room."

Jalal sputtered unable to find the words he needed. Unable to condemn Despina nor ask why Artan was now smiling.

Shahrzad pushed herself up and tried to look calm despite the smell of the tray making her sick. "The guards may leave. I am not poisoned. And take the tray with you." Locking eyes with Despina she smiled, "This is your fault."

"I doubt if my assumptions are correct I had anything to do with you being sick."

"Enough. One of you tell me what is wrong before I wake the Caliph." Jalal growled.

Shazi crossed her arms, "No I will not tell you. However, there is something you need to do before Khalid is told about this."

"You are infuriating, but what do I need to do before I find out why you are currently sick."

"Jalal!"

He turned his head trying not to yell at her since he was sure she did have something to do with the Calipha being sick… even if she was sick from tramping through the sewer.

Ignoring Both Shahrzad closed her eyes knowing she was dooming men to death… still, it was better than what Khalid would do once he found out the whole of what had happened while she was a prisoner here. "The guards that keep the prisoners need to be housed properly until the Caliph has a chance to calm down enough that he won't see them killed by his own hands."

That made him think. True Khalid was an unforgiving man… And true he already wanted the men punished for what they had done to his queen. Still, he hadn't wanted them dead. Punished yes… but not dead. And the only way he would kill them now… "Holy Hera, Are you…" His eyes danced to Artan who nodded. "… I know nothing but I agree this is Despina's fault."

"How is this my fault? I hardly think I am capable of what you speak."

Biting back a laugh Jalal smiled, "I've heard once that your condition can spread quickly through an entire village."

* * *

Coughing Khalid woke a hand pressing on his shoulder and his sobs trying to escape through his throat. He felt horrible. Alive? Undeniably … but still horrible. A cup was pressed to his lips.

Shazi was telling him something. Her voice calm yet he couldn't understand. A few swallows of what he assumed was a tonic and his chest felt warm and his heart slowly stopped racing. With it, the pain residing … least for the moment.

Slowly his let his eyes focus. Let his ear hear his beloved voice. Her calming words. Felt the hand on his shoulder pressing him down very gently into the bed. Jalal. His eyes skimmed over his cousin's face. Worry was held in his eyes.

Licking his dry lips Khalid whispered, "I'm fine." Fine meaning alive. He would not dilute himself into thinking he was at all well.

"Khalid Ibn al-Rashid you will not lie to me."

At that, he flinched. Seldom had Shazi spoken his full name. A shallow breath then he turned his head to her. She was sitting near him her face mixed between relief and fury. "I am alive, therefore…"

"If you dare say fine you will be eating nothing but figs until I agree you are truly fine."

He bit back the rest of his words to save himself from the one food he could live without.

"Are you not going to argue with the Calipha?"

Khalid didn't need to look at his cousin's face to know he was biting back a smile. "It would prove of little use when she is right."

He felt her hand touch his face as she whispered, "Rest now."

For a moment, he almost gave into the sleep that he needed. Before he did he needed to know, "Where are we?"

A long moment of silence before Shazi spoke, "In the Palace of Amardha."

For a brief moment, Khalid struggled to sit up. His pulse racing. The pain in his chest too soon became unbearable.

Shazi exchanged a look with Jalal before he spoke, "The palace is secure. Those here would rather live then carry out an act of war. There is something else you should know."

That did not sound good. "What?"

Shazi took his hand before speaking, "Sometime between you being stabbed and the dawn Salim Ali el- Sharif is no more."

"I don't recall ordering his death."

Jalal gave a small smile, "It appears that he took his own life. A broken piece of porcelain was found next to his body."

Closing his eyes content to rest for a short time Khalid spoke once more, "Is there anything else I need to be made aware of before I rest?"

He heard the suppressed sigh before Shazi kissed his lips, "There is but I'm not sure you are well enough to hear it."

That made him open his eyes once more, "I trust you can take care it."

"Khalid?" It was a warning tone from his cousin.

"She is my queen. She can take care of whatever she wishes while I recover. Providing she does not change any laws." Closing his eyes once more he let his hand carefully probe where the dagger had pierced his heart. "I would also like to return home. It is much more plausible for me to disappear while there rather than here."

"Disappear?" Shahrzad Glanced over to Jalal.

"Oh yes. Didn't he tell you? Since you were away he took up disappearing everyday sometimes for several hours. Several times I found him in the most strangest of places outside of the palace."

Khalid didn't need to open his eyes to know the look he was receiving from his wife. Yet he didn't hear her response.

* * *

Shahrzad took a seat at the low table in the antechamber and closed her eyes. She could either take Khalid at his word that he wanted her to rule in his stead or choose to mostly ignore the request since not only was he in pain but also drinking a tonic that numbs the mind. On the other hand, this would not be the first time he had left her for such a task.

Despina Took a seat next to her, "How is the sayyidi?"

"In pain. His breathing is… it sounds liquid. Which makes no sense since the blade didn't touch his lungs. Or at least I don't think it did."

"I have spoken to… the healer… Artan…" With Shahzad's nod, she continued, "He says there is swelling and bruising. Neither he can help with but neither is doing more than causing discomfort. Although he also thinks there is a chance he was sick before he was stabbed or at least not his best since he was not sleeping as he should. It is possible that the shock of being gravely injured my cause sickness. More so since he has been using mystic powers to stay awake for most of the months since his first wife… " She let the rest trail off no longer wishing to speak of all that she knew. Nor cause further worry.

"That settles it. I am disregarding what he just said until I think he well enough to tell me again."

"And what did he just say that brat Calipha is now disregarding?"

"That I should rule in his place until he is well."

"Oh, then I completely agree with you. You should disregard that."

Rolling her eyes Shahrzad shook her head, "I am going to start calling you Brat Despina."

Ignoring her Despina asked, "What else did he say? Something about his child I hope."

"We did not get to speak of that. He is much too weak to discuss such a life changing event. However, he does wish to return to Rey."

"If the Caliph is too weak to discuss his family then he is _much_ too weak to travel such a long distance."

"There may be a way to make the distance not so far. Least for him. But Artan would have to agree."

"You are not seriously thinking of putting him on that beast that is now roosting in a tower."

"Of course not. I was going to have Jalal ride with Artan. You too of course."

"Me! You… you…" Despina took a deep breath. "Is this what I have sunk to… riding on the back of a beast?"

"I need you in Rey. You know the staff better than anyone else. With Khalid unwell, I need only those that don't ask questions near his rooms."

"Fine. I'll ride the beast. He just better not try to eat me."

* * *

Khalid woke just enough to sit behind Shahzad on her carpet. Woke just enough to know he had a thick cloak wrapped around him as well as a heavy blanket. "It is not that cold that I need a blanket."

"True it's not but you will keep it around you never the less. I do not wish you sick on top of being hurt."

Wrapping his arms around her he rested his head on her shoulder, "I won't deny I am uncomfortable but I am fine Shazi."

She turned just enough to look into his eyes, "Being in pain is more than being uncomfortable. And do not pretend to tell me you feel better then you look."

He took a small breath then slowly let it out choosing not to say anything further until they were in the air somewhere over the desert. Pulling the cover tight around him, he forced himself to keep his face covered between the nape of Shazi's neck and the cover. "I think this was not such a good idea."

"Khalid?"

He didn't answer instead took a shallow breath and tried not to let the cold night air into his lungs more than he needed.

Shahrzad turned just enough to see over her shoulder then pulled the cover over his head and tighter around her shoulder. "Better."

His response was simply to nuzzle her shoulder. Since being stabbed this was the longest he had been awake and was now seeing the wisdom in sleeping as well as not moving more than he needed. He hadn't asked what had become of Jahandar, nor did it matter right now. For surely if the man wasn't already dead he would take great joy in dismantling him himself. Then again would Shazi forgive him if he did?

They would discuss it once he was well. And what Shazi thought about the matter would have more weight than what he wanted. Even if she wished for the man to live.

* * *

It was late in the night when they arrived at the palace of Rey. The city slept while the Caliph returned. Slept while Shesha glided over their heads.

Helping Khalid into bed, Shahrzad tried not to wince when he started coughing then gasping for the barest of breaths. Tears of pain glazing his eyes. Carefully she held the water skin to his lips hoping it would be enough of the tonic until her sister could arrive. Within moments he settled into his bed content not to move until he no longer needed the tonic. Content to sleep. Content to allow his beloved to handle whatever she thought needed handled until he could take care of all that he already had planned.

* * *

Slipping out into the other room Shahrzad saw only Jalal waiting for her. "Where is…"

"Despina has decided to resume her responsibilities as your handmaiden until things settle down enough for those who live here are able to know the truth."

"The truth?"

"For her sake, we will come up with something believable."

Shazi smiled, "You fell in love with her what is more believable than that?"

"Very true." Jalal turned away, "Is my cousin finally resting?"

"He is. Artan is with him now. He is seeing if there is anything else that can be done to make him comfortable. In the meantime, Is the palace safe?"

"Shesha is roosting overlooking these rooms. I've been told she can see even the faintest of movements even in the darkest of nights. Nothing will enter these rooms from the balcony, nor windows. Least not without her knowing first."

"Good. I do not think Khalid is well enough to handle a fight right now."

"In truth none of us are. Lest not yet. But the men outside this room will guard it with their lives."

It was then the door opened just enough for Despina to slip in. She ignored Jalal instead spoke to Shazi directly, "Those here are rejoicing in the great victory and assume the Caliph is either resting from the battle or from the strong drink that came after."

"And why would they assume he had been drinking?"

"Brat Calipha, really? I told them of course. Those who move around the place would need a story to why the Caliph is not seen. This way they think he is enjoying the company of his wife and relishing in victory. It is believable and none would question it." Then she turned to Jalal. "You I am not speaking to."

Jalal rolled his eyes. "I take it there is a parade of women outside my door?"

"If that is what you wish to call it."

He slid up to her and kissed her cheek, "They will be gone as soon as I speak to my cousin. You have my word."

Shazi shuffled over the pillows that laid on the floor. Pillows that Despina must have had brought in, "Brat Despina, come sit with me while Jalal goes and removes his harem from his door."

"I do not have a harem but I will go remove the women for you Calipha."


	3. Chapter 3

Irsa Glanced back over her shoulder the city was nearly out of site yet she still didn't see the silver serpent not her sister on her carpet flying over head. Then again they could have been too far up to see. "Does anyone know that we left the city?" She yelled into Tariq's ear. Just ahead was General Aref al-Khoury with The charger that belonged to Khalid.

For a moment Tariq did not answer to occupied with keeping pace with the general. Finally he answered, "It is important to get you to Rey. If for no other reason than to be with your sister."

"That is not what I asked."

"The general's son knows that he is bringing you to Rey. Other than that?" He surged his horse faster already trailing behind. "I have not decided if the general wishes to kill the horses or if he's hoping to reach the city before the others."

"I sent enough of the tonic that Khalid should be comfortable until we arrive." Or at least she hoped that she had sent enough.

* * *

It was nearly mid day when the general stopped the horses to rest. Not that he seemed at all pleased with stopping at all. Carefully Irsa approached him, "How long until we reach the city?"

"If we keep pace we should be there by nightfall. If the whole army had came with us we wouldn't have until late tomorrow."

She nodded once then turned away not wishing to intrude on him. That and Tariq was clearly watching something beyond the horizon.

"General, sir? You may want to look at this."

A few steps and he was at Tariq's side. Not a breath later he cursed before barking, "Mount up. We must arrive before they do."

"What's wrong?"

"One of the emir of Khorasan. I cannot tell from here which one. But I can tell those with him are not his usual entourage."

Irsa came up to his side, "How can you tell?"

"That way they ride. I'd wager those are mercenaries with him." The general turned fast on his heels, "Mount up. Or stay behind."

* * *

Throughout the day Khalid slept as Shahrzad kept watched. So not to hover she sat at his desk just in the other room and fumbled with the work that he had left untouched. Plans for what appeared to be a system for aqueducts going from the nearby lake and into Rey. Careful notes about what still needed repaired from the fire. And list upon list that Shahrzad could not understand unless someone explained them to her.

Then again there was no one that could explain half of this to her without first getting permission from Khalid to do so.

A rough liquid cough coming from the bed made her push away her thoughts and return to Khalid's side. His eyes were just barely open as he coughed once more. Taking the cap off the water skin she let him drink the last of what Irsa had sent. "Easy Khalid."

He coughed once more. "I have never felt like this before."

"Then you will promise me you will never get hurt like this again."

"I will try."

She leaned over and kissed his head. "Would you like to try to eat?"

"No. I doubt I would stay awake long enough to try."

Her fingers combed through his hair soothingly, "Would you like a story?"

His eyes were barely open but he nodded anyways. It didn't matter if he would be awake long or not. If she was telling a story he knew he would wake with her by his side.

"Shazi?"

Khalid forced his eyes open to see what his cousin wanted. Or at the very least so that Jalal could see that he was still alive.

Sliding into the room Jalal let smile twitch his lips as he addressed his cousin, "You should be sleeping or I will be hearing the sharp side of your wife's tongue for keeping you awake."

Letting his eyes close Khalid whispered as much as he dared, "It wouldn't be the first time." Another fluid cough then he asked before Shazi could hush him to be quiet, "Why are you here?"

Worried eyes met with Shazi before Jalal spoke, "Scouts reported seeing my father nearing the city."

There was more Shahrzad could almost bet but without causing Khalid to worry she couldn't ask. Lest not yet. "When my sister arrives I need her to help Artan with the tonic he is making."

"Artan lacks the skill to make tonics."

Glaring down at Khalid who fighting every ounce of sleep that he needed she let out a sigh, "Which is why Irsa is going to help him. Unless you prefer testing the ones that he makes alone. Which if you dare say one more word I will insist on."

In order to help his cousin answer without saying anything, Jalal said, "I will have someone greet them at the palace gates." Then he gestured for Shazi to join him in the other room.

Waiting until she was once again sure Khalid was resting she slipped out into the adjoining room. "What's wrong?"

Jalal ignored her question for the moment, "He sounds worse."

"Which is why Artan is trying to come up with a solution. Now, what is wrong?"

"The scouts saw a large party also heading this way. They thought they saw a flag. It is too dark to really see if they had or not. So it could be nothing."

Pulling teeth would be easier than getting information from Jalal. "But… you think with your father's haste that it could be trouble."

"With the way my father was riding, I know it's trouble. I have yet to decide how much trouble."

Shazi turned from him and back to where Khalid lay sleeping. "Shesha is watching this side of the place. And the guards outside are trusted so for the moment I will assume this part of the palace is safe."

"What are you thinking?"

"Khalid is in no condition to fight. I know he would disagree but if trouble starts I will have him out of the palace. Even if it means taking him to the Fire Temple until he is well."

Jalal softly swore. "We should have thought of that before."

"He didn't sound this bad before."

"True." Placing his hands on her shoulders he carefully turned her to him. "I will meet my father. Between us, we should be able to find out everything that we need to know. In the mean time please do what you can for Khalid. If you think he would be better going to the Fire Temple don't hesitate. He trusts you to rule all of his kingdom. So I trust you to do what he needs."

"I will see what Irsa and Artan come up with. If by morning he does not show signs of improving I will take him. Jalal, if I do…"

"No one will know. Not even my father. It is good Khalid became good at disappearing or this would have my father having a fit."

"One day I would like to hear all about him disappearing. Right now you have somewhere to be."

He kissed her cheek. "See you sound more like a queen now."

* * *

Jalal was at the main gate when his father arrived. Khalid's charger tethered to his own. "General?"

His eyes never left Jalal's face "The Caliph?"

"Resting. The Calipha is requesting her sister to see Artan at once. One of the guards can take her to him now."

At that, Irsa climbed down from behind Tariq and followed the guard not bothering to worry about the late hour or anything else for the moment.

"One of the emir of Khorasan. Couldn't see which one but I doubt it is a coincidence that he is heading here and not to where the "battle" had been."

"There were more than a few that could not reach in time to head to Amardha. He could have heard something. It's unlikely but possible."

"We should be ready for either case."


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly dawn when Jalal was able to get back to Khalid's room. When he did his cousin was sitting up trying to drink something that was steaming in a golden goblet. Shazi sitting next to him rubbing his back soothingly. "Well, you look better."

"I would feel better if these tonics didn't taste so horrid."

Shazi smiled, "It's a good reminder not to scare me."

"It's a good reminder not to let people I can't trust get close enough to touch."

Her smile faded but she said nothing.

Seeing the hurt in Shazi's eyes Jalal hesitated before saying, "Calipha you are needed in the throne room."

Her hand hovered over Khalid's back, "Me? Why?"

Jalal tried to smile. His cousin would know something was wrong but hopefully she wouldn't. "An emir of Khorasan would like to speak to Khalid who isn't here at the moment."

Khalid narrowed his eyes, "I'm not here?"

"Would you rather be not here or not well?"

Suppressing a cough that would have Shazi doing everything he needed except going to take care of the emir, he sighed, "Take my sword it will be understood that I have you the task of handling anything in my absences."

"Would you leave the palace without your sword?"

"Jalal didn't say I left the palace only that I wasn't here. I'm sure something believable can be surmised."

"In that case, I will go take care of this then we are taking a nap when I return."

Khalid nodded then locked eyes with his cousin knowing Jalal would understand the look and stay a moment longer. Hearing the door to the hall close he asked, "What are you trying not to tell me?"

"Several things. Would you like to hear the most recent or the most important?"

Khalid didn't speak just waited to hear whatever his captain was going to say. There was still too much that needed said before he could trust he was speaking to a member of his family.

"I'm not sure how to put this."

"Just say it."

"Jahandar is no more. He gave his life to save yours. Shazi hasn't said anything yet but Irsa is barely holding herself together."

That answered how he was alive. It also told him he had just caused Shazi a great pain. It was something he would have to discuss with her. Providing she would even let him console her. "What else?"

"I do not trust the emir neither does father. Something about him bothers me."

If he bothered Jalal he may not live long enough to speak to Shazi. But If the general didn't like him… whoever this emir was would be dead long before that. "Protect her. That all that matters."

Jalal nodded once. "I have your word you will not try to slip down there to do so yourself."

"I am not doing anything that may cause Shazi to feed me figs."

"In that case, I need to tell you something that is currently Despina fault."

Closing his eyes Khalid took a careful breath, "Do I need to know about this?"

"I'm telling you so you don't try to call the guards if Shazi does not."

Struggling to sit up straighter he whispered, "What?"

Jalal smiled, "When you find out from your wife act surprised. But it is your fault she cannot stand the smell nor taste of her beloved figs nor dates."

It took less than a heartbeat for him to understand and smile, "In that case, I would like a tray sent up. The more of her favorites the better. At least this once."

* * *

Shazi waited just outside the throne room until Jalal met up with her. "Is everything alright?"

"Khalid wanted a tray sent up. Something about a proper meal before his required nap."

"You should know Artan and my sister are going to try something after he is blissfully asleep. I do not know what exactly but I am to help."

"You want me there?"

"I want the guards not to come storming in unless I call for them."

"That I can handle. Now are you ready for this?"

"No. But then again I would rather not do this at all." She nodded to one of Khalid's personal guards to open the door. Then took a step inside the room that she had only been in once before.

The emir turned to her and his eyes narrowed as he took in the plane cream colored qamis that belonged to the Caliph. Her sirwal trousers and jeweled handled dagger. Then His eyes settled on the sword hanging loosely at her side. Not something for a woman to have at all but this one… "I will speak to Caliph of Khorasan, not some whore."

Shahrzad paused seeing Jalal's hand hover just above his own hilt. Saw the general doing nearly the same. Squaring her shoulders she walked passed him without a second thought. "The Caliph is too busy to be bothered by the likes of you. You may either speak to me now and return to wherever you came or you are free to wait. But I warn you it will be some time."

The General took a deep breath before speaking, "You do not need to hear him at all."

"Your right I don't. Captain, please escort the emir to a suite that is less drafty than mine was in Amardha. The Caliph can speak to him when he is available."

* * *

She was barely out of the room when Jalal grabbed her arm. "He should be dead for what he said."

"And he soon will be. But not by you. Least not today." She paused then lowered his voice so those who in the hall way could not hear. It did not matter if they were trusted guards or not. At least not yet. "I recognized his voice."

"He was here for the general invitation."

"No. I did not meet him here. Seen him I think but I did not hear his voice." Shazi paused once more, "Make sure those who came with him are all accounted for."

"You think he brought mercenaries with him?"

"It would not be the first time an emir did so."

Jalal turned to the guard, "You, take the Calipha to the sayyidi's bed chamber. If anything happens to her I will hold you personally responsible."

The guard nodded once then motioned for four others to join him. Two took point just ahead of them. The other two behind them. She was placed near the interior wall while the guard who was now responsible for her safety stayed to her right. None left her sight until she entered the requested bed chamber.

* * *

Khaild was laying on his side barely awake when she entered. A tray sat on the low table still covered. The smell alone was enough to make her sick. His eyes slowly opened to veiled amusement. "Jalal told you."

He raised his hand just off the bed silently asking for her to join him. "I would have much rather heard it for you, joonam. But I understand why Jalal told me."

"Oh?"

"With all that has happened he did not want to rouse the guards should your meal not agree with you."

Carefully sitting so that he could rest his head on her lap she asked very softly, "Did he tell you had had already done that once already?"

For several breaths, he did not answer. "No. He leaves much up to you."

"Your chest is bothering you." He only nodded in her lap. "Irsa should have something to help soon. Or Artan."

"Neither have the training."

"True but the faqir is now helping. Between the three they should be able to get you well."

It was then the door barley opened to Irsa poking her head in, "Is this a bad time?"

Shazi smiled faintly, "If you have his tonic ready now is wonderful time."

Nodding she pushed the door the rest of the way open. "It will make him sleep."

Khalid blinked, "That would welcome now."

Helping him up so that he could sip the tonic Shazi did her best not to smirk at the face he was making. "Does it taste that bad?"

"Tepid water would taste better." Khalid glared at the cup, "What is this?"

"The strongest tonic that we could make to force sleep upon you. The faqir thinks it would be better if you sleep through what he thinks will help."

Knowing better then to protest about what he knew would do little good he asked, "What did the emir want?"

"The son of a jackal can take that up with you once you are will."

Asking now would not yield answers. Asking when he was well… Jalal would tell him. Two large gulps and he drained the glass. His vision swayed just enough to think Shazi's sister had poisoned him. Just enough to thinks he had deserved it for all he had done. Then he collapsed on the bed as he gave into whatever he had been given.

"Irsa?"

"He will wake in a few hours. I'll go get the faqir then we can get the sayyidi feeling much better and hopefully back to his normal temperament. Passive does not suit him."

"He is only passive when he knows I am right. And rarely in front of others."

A moment later the faqir slipped into the room the door closing behind him. "It is good to see he sleeps. Perhaps next time he will do so without a strong tonic nor amulet."

"He will even if he does not know so yet."

* * *

Jalal paced outside of his cousin's door. Artan was blocking the way into the room and the last fireball that he lobbed toward him had been close enough to singe his qamis. It had been his first warning not to try to enter. The serpent who had her head in the room through the now broken screen was the second. There would not be a third.

"I should be in there."

"If you were needed someone would open the door to say that."

The boy was infuriating. He could hear his cousin coughing… gasping… could hear what sounded like Khalid becoming violently sick. Yet he could not hear a single voice that should be in that room. Not Irsa who had been making tonics. Not the faqir. And defiantly not Shahrzad who he knew was in the room.

Slowly the door that led to the bedchamber opened but it was Despina carrying a porcelain bowl of bloody water. Meeting his eyes she didn't hesitate. "I need to go get another pitcher of cool water and empty this. Brat Calipha does not yet want you to enter."

"I'll walk with you."

She just rolled her eyes and handed him the bowl, "You might as well be useful."

Keeping his voice low he asked, "How is my cousin?"

"The blade cut his lung as it pierced his heart. Both are healed but the blood had collected within his lung. I do not know how both the faqir nor Shahrzad know this but they do."

Jalal looked at the bowl of blood… "This?"

"He is being forced to cough it up." She touched his arm , "His breathing has already improved."

He nodded and didn't press any further. She was needed back as soon as she could. And he needed to keep everyone away from the room until the sounds of distress ceased.

* * *

Khalid slowly opened his eyes. He was propped up on pillows mostly sitting up in his bed. His throat felt raw. His chest no longer tight but hurting in a way he didn't know how to describe. The sound of paper being turned had him turning his head to the sound.

His cabinet was open and Shazi was reading something… A few blinks and he was able to focused on what. She was reading and where it came from. The leather sleeve and the sheets of parchments that it held. He had not wished for her to read that yet she was and he could not stop her. "Shazi?" He voice much rougher then would have liked. Still her smile warmed him.

Laying the letter that she had been reading on the desk she quickly glided over to him. "You are starting to look better."

He laid his head back on the pillow knowing it had not been here before. "Find something interesting to read?"

For the moment she ignored the question. "Are the pillows comfortable enough? I had Despina retrieve them from my room." Her room a place he could very well banish her back to just for reading what he didn't want her too.

"There was a reason you asked for them?"

"You seem to rest better sitting up."

No he was breathing better. He could feel it already. "It's fine." He looked back at his desk. A desk that had not been here when he had fallen asleep. "You had my desk brought in."

"It was practical seeing you left me in charge of just about everything while you recover."

He excepted her to sound mad. But her voice sounded breezy. Not at all as she expected. "Are you mad?"

She let her finger's comb through his hair, "About the letters?"

He nodded carefully nodded.

"It's not the first time I read some of them."

"The night I brought you in here?" He should have locked the cabinet before he had left the room. Taking a slow breath he asked, "What would you have me do, joonam?"

"It's not what I think you should do but what we should do."

"Which is…"

"They need to know why their daughters were sacrificed."

For a long moment, he say staring out at nothing. The family of his previous wives could come here to listen then decide to kill him. He may be able to fight off one or two while he was weak. Another handful if he waited until he was well. Be he would never defeat all of them. Surly Shahrzad must know this. No, she would have never have said anything if she hadn't already thought of it. Her father gave his life to save his. Now he would give his life so No more must die. "Do what you need."

Taking her hand to his face she turned his head so he was forced to look at her. "Khalid?"

'If this is what you need then it will be done."

He was wounded she could see that. Not from the physical wound but by the thought, she was using this against him. "It's not what I need. It's what you need. What our child needs. And what they deserve. They need to know why their children were sacrificed. They need to know that their daughters were sacrificed because of vengeance of your first wife's father. They need to know this was not your fault and you tried to ignore it until you no longer could.'

"I do not deserve their forgiveness but you are right our child should not be forced to live with what I have done." Another breath, "When do you want me to address them?"

"In a few weeks. You need time to heal."

"I-"

"Do not tell me you feel fine or I will have figs up here so quick."

"I was going to say that I want you to make the arrangements with Jalal." It wasn't but what he was going to say didn't seem that important anymore.

"Fine. In the meantime, you have an emir in the dungeon and his hired helpers along with him."

"Does my queen think I well enough to deal with them?"

"I think you are more than capable of sentencing them. You so much as reach for a weapon and I will have Shesha take you to the fire Temple and leave you there."

"Fine. He can wait until you feel I can lift a weapon."

She gave him a kiss then leaned back knowing he wanted more. "How long till Jalal can marry Despina? He asked as you know. She accepted which you also know."

"Why is this up to me?"

"Because you are the Caliph and she is a princess."

He smiled, "I should make him ask me properly."

"You could or your could hear whatever it is that he feels he needs to say. I doubt he would say both."

"I should worry that you and Despina complement each other."

'You should worry what would happen if she married someone else."

"And what would happen, my queen?"

"Our child wouldn't grow up with its cousin." There was more but since the question was made in a light-hearted manner she would spare him the full scope if everything she and Despina had already discussed.

"Very well, send Jalal in here. I will listen. Then he can listen. Then we are going to have a proper meal."


	5. Chapter 5

Jalal gave the door a light knock before entering, "Shazi said you wanted to see me?"

Khalid let his eyes flutter open unaware that he had drifted off to sleep. "I was told you have something to say."

"I-" Jalal paused and really looked at his cousin. There was no temper in his eyes. He was tired yes. But he was also waiting for something to be said, "I had no right to say what I did at the library."

"Did it ever occur to you that you never told me who you spoke of?"

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed Jalal thought for a moment, "I thought you knew. It's clear now that you didn't but at the time… I thought you knew."

"I do not keep track of who is sharing a bed with whom." Adjusting just enough to become once again comfortable Khalid asked, "What is she now to you."

"She is to me what Shazi is to you."

* * *

Two weeks later Khalid stood in the shadows of Shazi's balcony watching the father's of the women who he had killed slowly approach the palace. "They do not seem to wish to be here."

"Despina heard a rumor that now that you killed their daughters, I want the entire family killed as well." She didn't need to turn to him to know he stiffened, "I'm sure she told the person something. It does not matter either way by tonight they will know the truth or most of it."

"After this, I would like to show you something."

"Oh?"

Letting his arms wrap around her waist her whispered in her ear, "I'm sure it will cause a great scandal. You should be proud."

Turning to face him she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Everything I do causes a great scandal I have yet to decide which ones I am proud of."

"Yes well expect Jalal not to be amused neither will his father."

Shazi rolled her eyes, "Your uncle is rarely amused with me. However why would Jalal be less than thrilled?"

"That my dear is a secret."

* * *

It was just before midday when Shazi accompanied Khalid into the banquet room. Or at least that is what she now referring to it as. She had her jeweled dagger just within reach. She didn't think she would need it but then again she couldn't be too sure …

…not now.

The men… The father's of the pervious brides all stood close tighter. A blend of hate and fear resting in their eyes.

Khalid saw all of them. Saw the guards stationed around the room. Saw none of the men who had been asked to come … were armed. A great relief yet there was much harm an unarmed man could cause. And he had the scars to prove it. Keeping his voice level he started to speak. "Your queen wishes for you to know why you daughter's died. Any who wish not to hear, Leave now."

Shazi wanted to roll her eyes or scold him. He had such a nice speech prepared. She knew this because she had heard him say the words. That was not what he had told her just last night. When no one moved she closed her eyes. "In the basket you will find a letter. Each with your daughter's name written on it. Please feel free to take it when you leave. Those left will be kept in case you ever wish to retrieve it." She paused hoping Khalid would say something. It was no surprise when he didn't.

Continuing she started again, "Before I explain why your daughter died you must understand the whole of it. Some of you may remember your king's first wife, Ava. After being married she conceived what should have been the heir. Sadly it was not meant to be. Falling into melancholy she took her own life with a silk cord before the dawn."

"So my daughter … all of our daughter died … because…"

She wasn't sure who said it but raised her hand enough to quite him… to quite all of them. "Please let me finish. Ava's father blamed your king for her death. He did not understand the heartbreak that her husband was too feeling in that moment. Instead he sought revenge. Through use of a mystic he cursed this land. 100 lives for the one that your king took. 100 hundred lives or the whole of the country would perish. The life scarified could only live until the first rays of dawn.

Your King did not know if the curse was real. The rains stopped and the wells dried up. People… your kinsmen were dying in the streets. With little knowledge of curses or how to break them he was left little choice then to carry out what the curse said. After the first death the rains once again started."

The men looked around stunned. "Tariq, What do you say to this?" One of the men asked disbelief in his voice as well as grief.

"I have known the queen all of my life. And I have seen for fact what she speaks of as truth. The Caliph only did what he had to for his country."

* * *

It was great relief when the men … the fathers of the others … had stayed to not only read the letters that their Caliph had written about each. In only few hours he had captured their daughters in both their best and at their worst.

In the end they had willing broke bread with their king and the queen who was wise enough to break curse.

* * *

Placing a scarf over Shazi's eyes , Khalid kept one hand around her waist and the other gripping her hand. "Careful joonam I do not wish for you to fall."

"If you would allow me to see you wouldn't have to worry about me falling."

Jalal coughed so he would not laugh. Now would he point out that Shazi was correct. "Perhaps letting her see until we are near the destination would be wise."

"Not leaving the palace would be wiser."

Shazi knew that voice . Khalid's uncle. But he had a point leaving the Palace in broad daylight was not wise. Then again they had a garrison of guards with them. "This could have waited."

Khalid ignored her as they slowly and very carefully made their way down the narrow streets until he stooped and turned Shazi toward something before removing her blindfold.

She blinked once as her eyes adjusted to the light. Then blinked again seeing what was left of the library Such a sad sight. This had been a place that once loved now.. Khalid?"

"I have ordered for it to be rebuilt in your honor. You will have complete access to it whenever you please. I'm not sure how that will work but this place is yours Shazi."

Turning to him she smiled. Tear of joy filling her eyes. It was more then she could have ever asked for. He was more than she ever dreamed of.

-The End


End file.
